Fate's little tortures
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: A year goes by, but fate isn't quite done with them yet. Sequel to Fate's little cruelties. Slash, Legolas/Sam all human size, knight AU


**A/N: hey**

 **Ok so like this is a sequel for** _ **Fate's little Cruelties**_ **.**

 **Just a quick heads up; Yeah I know Arwen isn't Legolas' sister but let's just pretend like she is for the sake of the story. And Frodo is a little dark in this one in other words OOC Frodo. Don't get me wrong, I like Frodo but the story is more interesting this way.**

 **Apologies spelling grammar and OOCness.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Lord of the Rings franchise in any way whatsoever.**

A dark blush had spread right across the slave's face as he kept his head bowed down low over his food, praying with all his might that he wouldn't attract any attention as he tried to ignore the hand tracing sensual circles on his lap and focus on the wonderful banquet that's been set before them.

It really was so lovely.

Chicken with stuffing, roast beef with gravy. Piles of fresh fruits and vegetables. Potatoes, corn, tomatoes and peas. Goblets filled with blood red wine, fruit nectar and water so sweet Sam swears that it tastes just as good as the water in the springs back at the Shire.

And so much more, such a wonderful feast.

Sam really should be paying more attention to the food. It's not everyday that a slave gets to sit at the table along with all the other guests. He should be treating this occasion with all the honour it deserves.

Unfortunately he couldn't.

Legolas sat on his right, seeming to be completely absorbed in the conversation the king of Gondor had going with lord Frodo and prince Aragorn while he slowly teased Sam underneath the table.

The knight glanced down at the younger man and suppressed a smirk at the state of deep distress that he seemed to be suffering under but didn't remove his hand either.

Sam's hands clenched around the sides of his chair and he held back a moan as the knight's hand slipped further up on his inner thigh. The slave's mouth fell open in a silent gasp and his blush grew one shade darker, when he felt the man beside him move closer and he glanced up just in time to meet the blonde's green brown eyes for just a second.

"You seem tense, Samwise. Is something the matter?"

The words were whispered. Low enough not to be heard by anyone else at the table but still loud enough for Sam to hear that teasing tone that laced Legolas' voice.

The slave glared up at the knight when the hand on his thigh gave a brief squeeze and he had to look away and bite his bottom lip to stop the noises that threatened to escape his mouth.

"I hope all is well."

Sam opened his mouth to let out a soft gasp, making the knight glance down at him with amusement as the sound reached his ears and his hand tightened a little more.

"Please... S-Sir-" Sam whispered softly and he could feel Legolas' breath's fanning out softly against his neck and he shivered as the knight spoke.

"Please what, Sam?"

 _'Please what'_ indeed.

Sam wasn't sure what he wanted Legolas to do. All he knew was that he needed the torture to end, by any means necessary.

The slave's breathing was getting heavier, now it was just barely audible as he shifted in his seat. Trying to move away from the knight's grasp when the hand on his thigh tightened even more and he moaned.

"Shhh." Legolas whispered in his ear and Sam pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth to try and keep the sounds shut inside. The knight's head gave a slight tilt as he spoke again. "Perhaps it would be best if you retired early, Samwise. To cure whatever it is that seems to be ailing you."

Sam would have glared again if it weren't for the voice that broke them from their quiet exchange.

"Sam, is something wrong?"

It was Frodo.

Sam's head snapped up to find the young duke staring at him with a mixture of concern and something else in those large blue orbs and instantly felt himself flush with embarrassment.

"N-no sir, there's nothing wrong." Sam said putting his hand over the one Legolas still had on his lap in a silent message for the man beside him to stop.

"Are you sure, Samwise? You seem distressed." Legolas said easily as his hand stayed right where it was and Sam resisted the urge to glare at the man beside him. It would be a sign of disrespect that he would normally never allow himself to show, especially in front of Lord Frodo, prince Aragorn and the king of Gondor.

All of whom were now staring at him.

The king didn't seem all that distressed by his behaviour although there was some odd look in the prince's eyes, Sam just didn't know what it was.

"Very certain sir Legolas, sir." Sam said without looking up or making full eye contact very long with any of the men sitting at the table at that very moment.

He almost thought he was home free when a sharp gasp ripped itself from his throat as Legolas stroked him underneath the table making the eyes on him fill with surprise and slight confusion.

"You haven't eaten anything." The king commented lightly as he glanced down at Sam's plate and arched an eyebrow at him before lifting his goblet to take a sip of wine as he spoke, "If you are feeling ill then perhaps it would be better if you retired early, child."

Sam's eyes widened a bit, "B-but sir, your majesty, I wouldn't want to offend-"

"No offence will be taken." The king said dismissively with a wave of his hand. "I doubt you have anything of value to add to the current debate, you are here as an honoured guest, however I do not see any reason for you to continue with the meal at the risk to your own health. You are excused."

Sam ignored the slight sting from the comment for a moment in exchange for relief at the fact that he would get to leave the torture being forced on him.

"Thank you sir." The slave made to get up and leave when Legolas' hand disappeared and he heard the chair beside his own move as well.

"With your permission, milord I wish to be excused as well."

Frodo tensed and something flashed in Aragorn's eyes, "Are you also not feeling well brother?"

"Simple fatigue from the day's ride, nothing a good night's rest won't fix." The knight said with a slight smile and the king nodded.

"Very well, I hope to see you tomorrow morning in the courtyard, sir Greenleaf."

"Of course my king." Legolas said letting his head dip in a bow as he stood up from his seat, before looking down at the slave beside him. "Shall I escort you to your room, Samwise?"

Sam's eyes widened again before darting around the table to see the king's eyes light up in slight interest at the request, while the duke and the prince remained tense.

"I would not want to impose on you sir-"

"No imposition." Legolas said with a slight smile curving his lips, "It would be a pleasure."

Sam glanced back at Frodo, not sure what to do when the duke gave a small albeit forced smile.

"We will speak in the morning Samwise."

"Yes sir." Legolas turned and left the room while Sam followed, keeping his eyes on his feet and his hands at his sides as he walked a respectable distance behind.

Aragorn forced back a frown and Frodo's eyes dropped down to his plate while the king just let out a snort of amusement..

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam's eyes were still fixed on the ground as he followed the knight.

Listening to their footsteps in the near silent halls as they walked through, when he was suddenly grabbed and dragged into an alcove nearby. His hands were forced above his head just as his back hit the wall and his mouth was consumed by another in a passionate kiss.

Sam groaned into the other mouth feeling his legs buckle for a moment as his body weakened when the mouth covering his own pulled away and the silent hall started to fill with his heavy breaths.

Legolas buried his head in the side of the slaves neck and started nipping and sucking on the sensitive flesh there, Sam's hips bucked forward grinding into the leg between his own and he had to bite back the moan that almost left his throat.

The knight pulled back and moved up to his ear, sweet breaths fanning out against his cheek as he spoke.

"I can hardly believe that it has been more than a year."

Sam gasped when a hand slipped up into his shirt and began to tease his chest, he had to fight back against the urge to grind even more.

"Your body still feels so familiar, it's like we haven't been apart."

Yeah, a year.

Sam could hardly believe it either.

Frodo rarely took him along with him on his trips to Gondor and prince Aragorn rarely ever spent more than a night in the Shire and even, then he never brought Legolas with him either. The knight would always get some other errand to attend to and Frodo would just insist that Sam's presence wasn't necessary.

Even this was a miracle all it's own.

Frodo announced that he had a meeting to attend with the king of Gondor and needed an escort to come with him. He already had at least four guards and two other servants to go with him, but for some reason he asked for Sam to join him this time as well.

Sam let out a soft moan as the knight pressed into him, dragging his nose through his hair as he let his other hand drift down to the slaves pants.

"I've missed you, Sam."

"I-" Sam's response was cut off by long sword scarred fingers wrapping around his member and replaced with a muffled gasp when the knight sealed their lips in another deep kiss. The slave wrapped his arms around the knight's neck moaning deeply as he was stroked and touched.

He's missed Legolas as well, more than he's ever thought possible, even with his master's increased attention on him over the passed year.

It seemed lord Frodo was paying more attention to Sam. There were long conversations that lasted till the late hours of the morning and running his hands through his sandy brown hair. Looking at Sam with that warm look of affection and holding his hand in the same way that he used to before the men of Gondor first went to the Shire.

Sam should have been pleased at the fact that his master was paying so much attention to him and that the prince's visits were becoming less and less frequent with every month that passed. But he wasn't.

If anything he was incredibly frustrated.

Whenever lord Frodo touched him Sam would think back to all the ways that Legolas touched him, he'd compare all the differences between them and he'd wish that the knight was the one touching him instead. He'd look into his master's eyes, seeing that warm affection but wish that those large blue eyes were a smaller brown and green glowing with the wisdom and knowledge that he'd come to adore.

It was quite the problem.

"Le-Legolas..." Sam gasped as his mouth was released and he was pushed up against the wall with his legs going around the knights waist. He tangled his hands in the man's golden hair, sighing deeply at the familiar feeling of the knights lips against his throat. Teasing in bites and kisses along his skin.

Sunshine and summer rain.

The knight let out a deep groan as he took a deep breath of Sam's hair and a shudder ran right down his spine. For the moment completely uncaring of the fact that they were out in the open and anyone could walk in on them at any moment.

What he did in the dining hall was wrong.

It isn't in his way to behave so poorly. Mercilessly teasing the slave until he was forced to leave the table in his distress but the knight really couldn't help it.

It's been fourteen months, one week and three days since he last saw Sam, somehow Legolas didn't even realise that he was counting the days that they've been apart but apparently he has.

For the passed year, Aragorn has been keeping his childhood friend incredibly busy. If it wasn't a new quest it was a meeting with one of their neighbouring kingdoms and when it wasn't a meeting it would be some emergency that he absolutely had to attend to. Legolas never complained, after all it is his duty to do all that his prince requires him to do whenever he was required to do it, but it did get a little frustrating.

Whenever Aragorn was set to go to the Shire, Legolas would be sent else where. On a quest or a meeting or an emergency, it seemed like his prince didn't want him going anywhere near the Shire which is something Legolas couldn't really understand at all.

They've been spending more time together, which of course should be something that made the knight happy only it didn't.

Legolas has caught himself suddenly bringing the Shire and it's inhabitants up in most of the conversations he had with Aragorn. The prince wouldn't usually say much about his trips, mostly just spoke of diplomatic things that were discussed and the effects they would have on Gondor but those aren't the things that Legolas wanted to hear about.

He wanted to know about Sam and how he was doing. If he still smelled of sunshine and rain and if he still blushed whenever he was kissed. Of course he honestly didn't think that his prince would know the answer to any of these things, or at least Legolas hopes he doesn't. But the thoughts would linger even as he smiled and nodded, he'd think about Sam and very little else.

It was incredibly frustrating.

So after fourteen months, one week and three days of being separated, seeing the slave for the first time in what felt like years made something inside of him melt away and he lost just a touch of reasoning.

Honestly though, Sam should be grateful he wasn't dragged away moments after he walked through the entrance.

Absence makes the heart grow cold and makes a heart to wander, that's the reality of things but somehow over the passed year the knight has found himself yearning for the slave's presence. It isn't meant to be this way and of course Legolas knows that this isn't going to last long, but for now even if it's just for the moment he has Sam and that much is worth a thousand days at the least.

"Legolas." The slave breathed as the knight continued to stroke him and his back arched up off the wall into the blonde. The hall filled with his gasps and moans as they continued, completely oblivious to the eyes that watched them from the shadows nearby.

The slave dragged his hands through Legolas' hair bringing the knights face up to give him a deep kiss.

Aragorn flinched back when Legolas smiled as Sam pulled back and moved down lower to kiss the knight's neck causing that smile to slip into a small gasp of pleasure. Its an almost exact mirror image of the first time he saw them this way more than a year ago.

It's like nothing's changed.

"They make quite the picture, don't they?"

The prince fought back against the urge to jump and slowly looked down to the young man standing beside him.

Frodo's expression was blank, those normally expressive blue eyes were empty with only the slightest bit of interest still lingering in them as his head gave a tilt to the side.

Aragorn's jaw clenched as he folded his arms across his chest, "He was starting to forget."

"No he wasn't and neither was Sam." Frodo said simply as he glanced up at the prince for a moment before looking back at the two in front of them. "That's why I brought Sam along with me this time, I thought the same as you. I thought that he'd forgotten as well but I wanted to make sure. As it turns out, I was wrong."

Aragorn bit back a sigh as Frodo continued, "I saw it in Sam's eyes the moment he saw your knight when we arrived. They filled with so much warmth I could hardly believe it."

"And what do you plan to do now?"

"Nothing." The duke said sparing the two one more glance before he turned around to walk back down the hallway while Aragorn just stared at him in surprise.

"Nothing?"

"There's nothing to do." Frodo said with a slight shrug, raising his voice just enough for Aragorn to hear but not enough to alert the knight and slave to their presence. "This, changes absolutely nothing. Sam has always been mine and he will remain mine for as long as I see it fit. This..." Frodo stopped and Aragorn could almost see his shoulders drop for a moment before the younger man straightened himself up again, "This is nothing more than infatuation. One day Sam will remember who his true master is and when he does it will be as if nothing happened."

Aragorn's glanced back at the two who were still locked in a passionate embrace and his hands clenched when he saw Legolas whisper softly in Sam's ear.

"Do you truly believe that?"

Frodo looked back at the prince, those same empty blue eyes held an edge of something odd to it. It was a mixture of conviction and something darker, something Aragorn couldn't quite place.

"Absolutely."

And with that the young duke simply started walking again.

Aragorn watched him go until Frodo turned the corner and disappeared out of sight before bringing his gaze back to Legolas and Sam.

The prince let out a soft sigh as he raked a hand through his hair. If only he was as sure that Legolas would return to him just as Frodo seemed to be so sure that Sam would, but Aragorn knew it was too late.

Legolas changed over the course of the passed two years. He started changing long before Aragorn knew of his relationship with the duke's slave and I suppose, now he knows why his childhood friend began to change.

His... affair with Frodo was really nothing more than a fling. It was simple fascination for a young man with so much power but cared so much for his people as well. That fascination turned into lust and Aragorn gave into it, despite the fact that he knew it was wrong.

He is betrothed to lady Arwen after all, a woman who not only holds more grace and beauty than all others in Gondor but also holds Aragorn's heart securely in her hands.

Not just because Aragorn loves her, but because she is Legolas' sister, another who also holds a piece of Aragorn's heart in his hands.

Aragorn had to force back a groan of annoyance at his own stupidity as he thought back to the passed ten years with his childhood friend. He knew of Legolas' affections towards him only because he and the knight have known each other since before they started to walk. It was decided long ago that Aragorn would marry Arwen as a way to preserve the royal bloodline and to give the kingdom of Gondor a worthy heir. So Aragorn was forced to spend time with the heirs of Greenleaf as a way to build and maintain the strong allegiance.

Although the union was pre-arranged and a bit forced on Aragorn's part he still grew to love Arwen and he was happy to have her as his bride.

But he loved her brother as well, just not in the way that he now realises he should have.

When Aragorn saw the knight and slave together for the first time he was surprised to realise that he wasn't as enraged as he thought he would be.

Yes, he was shocked. So shocked that he had to leave the duke's chambers in an effort to collect his thoughts and try to understand what it was that he felt.

And as the days turned into months and then a full year, Aragorn tried to spend more time with Legolas while simultaneously trying to keep the knight as far away from his secret lover as possible. But...

Over the passing months he realised some things.

He realised that he loved Legolas like a brother, maybe even a little more than that and it was a bit upsetting whenever the knight chose to ask after the Shire in an obviously concealed attempt at gaining information about the slave. But at the same time Aragorn realised that it upset him more to see the disappointment flash in those green-brown eyes when Aragorn had nothing of interest to tell him.

He realised that while he felt a spark of annoyance when Arwen told him of her brother's supposedly broken heart and asked if he knew about anyone that Legolas might have an interest in. But at the same time he'd feel an overwhelming sense of guilt, since he knew _'he'_ was the reason for the knights change in spirits.

Finally, just moments ago Aragorn realised that while he felt bitter at the fact that his once beloved childhood friend's affections had turned towards another, the happiness that just beamed from Legolas' entire being as he held the slave made him feel just the slightest bit of contentment.

He wants Legolas to be happy, it was never his intention to cause his friend any pain. It's just that the sense of warmth and care that the knight showed those he loved was addictive and Aragorn couldn't find it in himself to just let it go.

To let go of Legolas and allow him to find happiness just as he knows he'll find happiness with Arwen as well.

Alas, fate works in strange ways and I suppose now he has no choice but to let go.

A sad smile came over the prince's features as his eyes went from Legolas to Sam.

Poor child, if only Frodo were willing to let go of Sam in the same way.

Shire law is all consuming and nearly impossible to escape. Samwise Gamgee belongs to Frodo Baggins body and soul, even if he gives his heart to another, he will always belong to the duke.

One master and only one master until the end of his days.

Aragorn gave the two one more glance before he turned and walked away. The prince let out a deep breath as he thought of how cruel fate could sometimes be.

A man once said; true tragedies do not end in death, but in true love once felt and never fulfilled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam woke to the feeling of being touched.

A warm hand slowly moved through his hair, fingers combing through his sandy brown curls while a warm body lay pressed against his side. Causing a feeling of content to hum through out his entire being just as the sound of soft humming sang in the quite room.

Legolas smiled as the slave slowly woke from his sleep. Deep hazel eyes fluttered against the bright light that flooded the room until they opened and a soft pink flushed Sam's cheeks.

The knight's smile grew a little more as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss against the slave's forehead before he spoke. "Did you sleep well?"

Sam couldn't do more than nod as he quickly looked away from the man's gaze, the same gaze he now realised has been watching him sleep for who knows how long. Somehow that fact filled Sam with a mixture of embarrassment and maybe just a tinge of arousal.

"You were talking in your sleep and you said my name." Sam's blush went one shade darker and his eyes widened a bit, making the knight tilt his head in curiosity. "Did you dream of me Sam?"

"Yes." Sam said quietly before letting out a sigh as the hand in his hair moved to caress his flushing cheek. Legolas moved to prop himself up on his elbow, long golden locks falling over his shoulders and chest as he looked down at the slave.

"And what did you dream?"

"Sir I... I dreamt that I woke up with you, like this," Sam swallowed hard with his blush flushing another shade darker as he finished, "I dreamt that it was always this way and that I was always yours."

The knights eyes softened and he leaned down to kiss both of the slave's cheeks before moving down lower and Sam let out a shaky sigh, "I dreamt that I was always by your side. That I served you and that you'd love me the same way you love him."

At that Legolas paused to look up at Sam to see the sadness that ached in those brown eyes and the tears that welled up threatening to fall. Legolas gave a soft smile as he moved until he was over Sam both hands braced on either side of the slaves head, settling between his legs as he leaned down to kiss him softly.

"And what if I couldn't love you the same way?" Sam's eyes snapped shut and the tears finally gave in to slip down his cheeks, Legolas kissed them away as he finished, "What if I loved you more?"

Sam gasped and opened his eyes to find the knight smiling that infinitely warm smile as another tear slipped from his eye.

"Sam?"

"Then," Sam's voice croaked and he swallowed hard to rid himself of the lump in his throat and he tried again while a feeling of joy, however temporary it may be, rose up in his chest as he smiled. "Then you would be my master and I would love you forever."

The knight surged forward and joined their lips in a deep kiss, pulling a moan from the slaves throat as he wrapped his arms around Legolas' neck to bring him as close as humanly possible.

Legolas groaned at the hands tangling in his hair and gripping tight, letting his hands slide down to the slave's legs to push them further apart as he broke the kiss to move down over the slaves chest.

Sam gasped as his mouth was released, moving one of his hands from Legolas' hair to the sheets beneath them on the bed. The hand clenched in the silk material as the knight sucked on one of the tiny nubs on his chest until it got hard before moving to the other.

The slave let out a sharp cry and his back arched off the bed when a finger suddenly slipped into his entrance as his inner walls were still sensitive from the night before.

"Ah." Sam moaned and the hand in the knight's golden locks tightened as Legolas' mouth moved down lower to softly kiss the slave's stomach.

"If things were different... If life was kind..." Legolas pulled his hand from the slave's entrance and Sam's back sank into the bed. The knight lifted one of Sam's legs over his shoulder and the slave continued to pant as he lay back on the bed. Legolas leaned forward a bit as he lifted Sam's hips and slowly slid inside the slave.

Sam's mouth opened in a silent cry and his back arched up again as his hands twisted in the sheets. Legolas' groaned in pleasure as Sam's tight heat seared through him and the slave felt tremors run up and down his spine at the sounds the knight made.

Legolas stopped once he'd filled Sam to the hilt and paused for a moment before he started to move, drawing out a sharp gasp from his lover and he slowly moved in and out.

"Mas-ter..." Sam moaned as his hips moved of their own violation, going back and forth in some attempt to follow the knights movements and keep the other man locked inside of him.

Legolas moaned, one hand on the slave's hip while the other slid down the leg on his shoulder as the knight pressed forward to give a hard thrust, the slave gasped.

"I would-... I would make you swell with my child-ah-if I could." Legolas said as he continued to thrust and Sam moaned. "That is how I dream of you, Sam. Warm with the glow of my claim."

"...master." Sam groaned as one of his hands moved down and wrapped around his arousal, making the slave gasp at the added contact before he started stroking himself in time with Legolas' thrusts.

"In my dream... I am yours forever."

Such pretty dreams.

Even as they both filled with the warmth of devotion and came with whispered declarations of love, they both knew that it could never be.

They were beautiful dreams.

Once Legolas came down from his high he let his head rest on Sam's stomach and the slave let his hand thread through the knight's hair, for the moment willing to let the dream go on for just a little bit longer.

As the knight hummed that same song he was singing when Sam woke, they tried to forget if only for a few moments that those dreams weren't real. That Sam wasn't a slave to the duke of the Shire and Legolas wasn't honour bound to the kingdom of Gondor.

That they wouldn't have to separate eventually.

Unfortunately all dreams must end.

So Sam forced himself to keep his eyes straight ahead and refused to look back as they left the castle gates. Legolas kept his eyes on his surroundings as he stood by Aragorn's side as they watched the honoured guests leave Gondor to return home.

The slave forced himself to smile when his true master asked if he was well and Legolas did his best to reassure the concern he saw in Aragorn's eyes.

Such is life, such is fate.

 **A/N: oh the cheesy fluff**

 **I'm not totally happy with this one, anyway-**

 **Please review.**


End file.
